


I Got A Sick Obsession

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apartment AU, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Crack, Drunk Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I don't have an explanation so I'll show myself out, I gave you that in the second chapter, I???? Guess?????, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of drinking, No angst today, OKAY LISTEN, Omorashi, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, at the end, golden showers, in hindsight this fic is really wild oml, it's why this fic is so long, pee denial, pee desperation, y'all idek, yeah..., yeah...that's gonna save it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Baekhyun comes home drunk off his ass after going out to dinner with his boss and work friends. Chanyeol takes care of him and learns something new about himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. I got a Sick Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. 
> 
> So this was a spur of the moment thing. Literally wrote 4k in like 4 hours which almost never happens. I enjoyed myself wayyyyyyyyyyy too much while writing this. So actually, I wrote this for myself, and I'm sharing it on the internet because I've reached the point with my mental health that I just don't care. I don't see myself ever becoming famous, so no one is going to pull this up and kink shame in front of the masses. If that does happen, well--
> 
> This really started when that preview of XiuBaek on that drinking variety show came out, and there was a scene where Baekhyun passed out. Some say it's a skit but whatever it is, it was cute and funny and in CookieCuddler fashion, I just had to ruin the fun with this. If you haven't seen it I'll link it below. Let me know if I ruined your life like Sooman ruined Chanyeol's!
> 
> Bye
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ
> 
> https://twitter.com/Hyuneemoment/status/1337403849443708928?s=20

Tonight is one of the rare nights Chanyeol decided to stay in and Baekhyun went out. Usually, Baekhyun is able to weasel out drinking with his boss and colleagues. It’s not acceptable behavior to skip out on such an invitation, at least at Baekhyun’s firm, but Chanyeol assumes he charms his way out of it. During Baekhyun's post-work stress-filled rants, his boss’ favoritism toward him is intense, more than what Chanyeol is comfortable with.

Chanyeol sighs and slumps against the couch. The living area is dimly lit; the light in the kitchen and the television that sits across the room is the only light source. It’s a nice change to just sit at home alone, television on watching everything and nothing and snacking on whatever they had in the cupboards. Work for him was regular just like waiting for Baekhyun to come home is regular—boring even.

The front door chimes and Chanyeol stands up from the couch and stalks to the front door, nearly tripping over his feet. When Baekhyun sent him a text that he’ll be out late because he’s going out with his boss and work friends, Chanyeol told himself that he was going to play it cool. Despite Baekhyun being a happy homebody, Chanyeol thinks it’s good that he goes out other than to work and shopping for groceries with the random lunch dates with his friends in-between.

Chanyeol knew when Baekhyun specified that they’re going out to drink it was a red flag. In the few years they’ve been together, he’s only seen Baekhyun drink occasionally which consisted of a drink here and there. The few times he’s been drunk he was a sloppy mess. However, just like Baekhyun was able to turn down his boss and coworkers’ invitation to go out for dinner nearly every day, he’ll be able to turn down drinks and opt for a soda.

Seeing Baekhyun and a man he recognizes as Jongdae from the pictures Baekhyun has shown him from the various holiday parties at his job, Chanyeol knows that wasn’t the case. Baekhyun is bent over, his arm over Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae’s face is red but is in much better form.

“Ah,” Jongdae pushes the door fully open and staggers inside, “Are you Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol stands stupid in the hallway, staring at Baekhyun. His fringe covers his face—his updo ruined, but Chanyeol can see that his ears are incredibly red, and his clothes are in disarray probably from passing out in the taxi ride here.

Chanyeol nods, his eyes wide in concern. He pads over to the threshold and takes Baekhyun from Jongdae.

“Baekhyun, you’re with Chanyeol now.”

Baekhyun hums slumped in Chanyeol’s embrace.

“What happened?” Chanyeol fixes his gaze to the man that’s about Baekhyun’s height. His white dress shirt is unbuttoned revealing his black undershirt but otherwise appearing sober.

Jongdae deadpans. He opens his mouth then closes it. He glances over at Baekhyun, “A lot. A lot happened, but essentially Sooman wouldn’t take his no as an answer, even when he tried to be cute about it, and ended up like this. I knew he was a lightweight, but…”

“Ah.”

“We tried to stop him, but Sooman’s word is the law. I’m somewhat grateful because I finally was able to get out of it too and go home.” He grins sheepishly, “My wife is pregnant, and I don’t like to leave her alone especially since the due date is so close. Usually, that’s enough to let me go, but not today. Not sure how they do this so often.”

Chanyeol attempts to drape Baekhyun’s arm over his shoulder, but the latter whines and opts to be held by his waist, his arms resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol has never met Jongdae and knows nothing about him other than what Baekhyun has shown him and spoke of him, but he’s comforted that Baekhyun has someone to rely on.

Jongdae smiles brightly, his face lighting up, “No problem. Hopefully, he can sleep it off.” He closes the door with a soft click.

Chanyeol is still in the entryway of their apartment. He’s not sure how he’s going to take off his shoes without dropping him as he’s supporting Baekhyun’s weight. Since their apartment is hardwood, he supposes they could just mop up whatever gets tracked inside. He staggers to the living area and sets Baekhyun on the couch as softly as he could. Baekhyun falls over with a huff. Chanyeol’s eyes narrow, in part that getting Baekhyun ready for bed is going to be a hassle if he can’t even stand upright and annoyance at his boss for pushing him to the point he lost his wits. As he unties his loafers, he notices how red and swollen Baekhyun’s face is. His eyes are closed and he burps. He sets the shoes aside, too afraid to leave Baekhyun to his own devices as he could throw up or roll off the couch. He sits Baekhyun up and Baekhyun’s head rolls over into his shoulder, his breath on his neck.

Baekhyun speaks slowly, his words slurring every other word, “I want to see Chanyeol-ie.”

“I’m here.”

“You’re here to pick me up?” His smile is present in his voice.

“We’re at home.”

“Already?”

“…Yeah.”

Baekhyun hums in satisfaction.

Chanyeol continues, “I’m going to put you to bed, but first we’re going to drink some water.”

“No more drinking, please,” Baekhyun slumps against Chanyeol, his head now against his chest.

“Water is going to make you feel better.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, mumbling, “No, I can’t handle it—no more shots.”

Chanyeol is at a loss of what to do as dragging Baekhyun into the kitchen is just an accident waiting to happen. He rolls Baekhyun over onto his stomach.

“Don’t move.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, so he assumes he passed out again. He treads into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He strides back to the couch where Baekhyun hasn’t moved, opens the water bottle, and sits him upright supporting his body weight on his shoulder. He puts the lip of the bottle to Baekhyun’s mouth and thankfully he drinks without any protest. Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, would do anything for him but having to take care of him like this because of something Baekhyun didn’t consent to is pissing him off. He knows this isn’t Baekhyun’s fault as it’s evident he and his other coworkers were pressured into it, but Baekhyun can’t hold his liquor—at all. It should have been evident after the first few shots when he got tipsy and fell apart from there.

Once Baekhyun downed half of the water bottle, Chanyeol places it on the floor, as far away from Baekhyun as he could muster. Baekhyun licks his lips and opens his eyes for the first time. They’re half-mast and exenterate his eye bags.

Chanyeol prods, “Was it good? You can have some more.”

Baekhyun is silent as if he didn’t hear Chanyeol’s question at all. He closes his eyes but doesn’t fall over which Chanyeol takes as a positive sign that he might be sobering up, at least enough to get to bed. That’s short-lived as Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, his lips against the collar of his t-shirt.

“Can I pee?” Baekhyun mumbles.

Chanyeol blinks in confusion. He opens his mouth to retort but is cut off.

“I don’t like holding it in,” He whines and rubs his thighs together.

The situation dawning him, Chanyeol stands, supporting Baekhyun by wrapping an arm around his back with Baekhyun’s arms still holding onto his neck. He slouches to the bathroom, Baekhyun tripping over himself. He’s not sure just how urgent the situation is, but he’ll rather overreact than have to clean up Baekhyun, himself, and the floor.

“They wouldn’t help me,” Baekhyun slurs, whatever sobriety Chanyeol thought he had is thrown out the window, “I can’t stand. I couldn’t do it myself.”

Chanyeol is livid, but he decides he’ll rant and simmer in his anger after he gets Baekhyun settled, hydrated, and to bed. Now at the bathroom, he presses the button near the entryway to turn on the light and moves them to the toilet.

“I want to pee, Chanyeol-ie,” Baekhyun moans softly.

His first instinct is to strip him, put him in the shower, and leave him to his own devices, the next is to hold him upright in front of the toilet while he takes care of himself but Baekhyun is right, he can’t stand. More so, he doubts Baekhyun could aim properly. He blushes in embarrassment at the thought of holding him up and keeping him still—no matter how many times he’s seen his dick and touched it. And mainly, he’s not confident he could do both without it going horribly wrong. With his free hand, and with much difficulty, he puts the seat down and undoes Baekhyun’s belt.

“Baekhyun, help me,” Chanyeol breathes, his face and ears hot. He kind of wants to tease him about this once he sobers up because objectively, this situation is actually pretty funny, but another doesn’t want to ever speak about this ever again.

Baekhyun whines, “I can’t hold it in.”

Panic, pure panic runs through Chanyeol’s body. His hands shake from adrenaline, his heart beating in his ears as he finally undoes Baekhyun’s belt and pants. He pulls them down to mid-thigh and places him on the toilet as quickly but gently as possible. He stands on his knees to hold him upright. He pushes his soft dick down between his legs toward the bowl to avoid Baekhyun accidentally giving him a golden shower. Baekhyun holds onto him and breathes heavily, his lips against Chanyeol’s neck. He wiggles on the toilet seat.

“Chanyeol-ie,” Baekhyun moans, suddenly more desperate.

Baekhyun’s breaths are warm against his neck and the small sounds he’s making has his groin growing tight. While Baekhyun continues to moan and whine—not peeing—Chanyeol’s eyes widen. He grips Baekhyun’s hips to keep him still which only causes him to hiccup even more.

He’s getting turned on.

The situation went from annoying to better to catastrophic to something so much worse than he could even imagine. Baekhyun is making the same sounds as he does when they have sex, so he’s assuming that’s setting him off as being forced into this situation is not something he’ll like to do again—hell he wishes he could be blackout drunk and forget this entire night happened. Baekhyun doesn’t understand the power he holds.

Baekhyun pants and arches his back, something that has Chanyeol panicking, again.

“Don’t move.” Chanyeol inwardly chastises himself at how erotic he finds this situation. He doesn’t understand why he’s enjoying this and why he doesn’t want this situation to end. His dick throbs and his blood is pumping in excitement, whatever anxiety he had about this melting away. Perhaps if Baekhyun wasn’t drunk and they both—

Baekhyun gasps in quick succession as if he’s about to orgasm, his hands gripping his upper back, nails biting into the fabric of his shirt which creates a dull ache. Chanyeol is at full mast, his sweatpants uncomfortably tight. He has the urge to stick his hand down his pants and hates himself for it. Despite his grip on his hips keeping him still, Baekhyun’s pushes his legs together and squirms. Chanyeol’s groin grows tight—why did it sound like Baekhyun is about to cum? And why did he have to revel in it so much? So much so Chanyeol is confident he’ll be haunted by this for the rest of his life, and he won’t walk away as the same person thereafter.

Baekhyun’s body tenses, “It’s going to come out.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes and pants alongside Baekhyun. His body is on fire and he’s tense to the point his entire body hurts from his current position. He pushes his thighs together to gain some sort of relief. Baekhyun’s pants turn into moans until he gasps. He shivers and then Chanyeol hears a faint tinkling sound. The sound grows stronger and the tension in Baekhyun’s body eases with an exhale. He drops his head low, his hands finding purchase on Chanyeol’s shoulders and grips them as he releases soft _has_ , out of breath _._

Chanyeol's eyes are wide again. One, he almost came while Baekhyun was struggling with controlling his bladder. Two, he fears he won’t be able to have sex with Baekhyun ever again without being brought back to this place as the Baekhyun who wants to cum is the same Baekhyun who needs to pee. Three, he’s still hard as hell and really _really_ needs to do something about it. However, from personal experience, he knows drunk pees tend to go on forever. He and Baekhyun are probably going to be in this embrace for a while. And since he still has some decency, he won’t take of himself until he’s alone.

Baekhyun moans under his breath as the velocity of his pee hitting the bowl grows in intensity. Chanyeol looks away, opting to stare at the shower, observing the various body washes and shampoos they had behind the glass door. He’s embarrassed and he doesn’t want to be here, but at the same time wants to be here, but also knows he’s going to find himself here time and time again because it’s going to linger in the corners of his mind.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol starts quietly, “How much did you have to drink?”

Baekhyun moans dejectedly, “Three...”

Chanyeol blinks in confusion. _Three shots?_

“Bottles,” Baekhyun finishes.

“In a couple of hours?”

Baekhyun hums. Chanyeol is wide-eyed as he tries to process that information. He’s surprised he’s coherent at all, let alone not throwing up to the point he dry heaves. It’s either he was an absolute mess at whatever bar or restaurant they were at and sobered up on the taxi ride here, or Baekhyun is really putting up a front.

Baekhyun’s stream tapers off to a slight tinkle until it stops. Whatever tension he had left in his body flows out of him with a sigh. His shoulders are hunched, and his fringe hides his face.

“Are…Are you done?” Chanyeol questions quietly.

Baekhyun doesn’t reply. Chanyeol waits a few moments to see if he’ll start up again. At the prolonged silence, he slides between his thighs and lifts Baekhyun’s head. He’s asleep. His eyelashes flutter above the curve of his cheekbones. His face is red, and his eyes and mouth are wet. His hair is in disarray, the updo he spent twenty minutes perfecting in the mirror earlier this morning, as he had a presentation for work, is ruined.

Chanyeol exhales and leans his head back, “Fuck.”

* * *

Chanyeol was able to get Baekhyun to drink the rest of his water bottle without any protest. He constantly asked Baekhyun if he needed the toilet again while he dressed in him a t-shirt and pajama pants because, once he left the room, he wasn’t coming back for at least ten or so minutes. The last thing he needed was to return to a wet bed.

Chanyeol lies Baekhyun on his stomach. He points to a full water bottle on the nightstand, “Try to drink the rest of this, okay?” Baekhyun hums and curls into the blanket, eyes closed. Chanyeol continues, “If you need to throw up, I placed a trash can right here.” He lifts the small trash can that he took from the corner of the room. Baekhyun’s eyes are closed and he doesn’t respond.

Chanyeol stands and watches Baekhyun for a few moments. He’s equal parts guilty for taking any type of pleasure from Baekhyun’s near accident as well as giddy since he’s finally about to deal with the ache between his legs. Thankfully, Baekhyun is out of his wits so he didn’t notice the tent in his sweats as he cleaned him up and dressed him.

He knows he shouldn’t have gotten turned on by something as basic as a human bodily function. Sober Baekhyun doesn’t have a concept of boundaries as Chanyeol has stepped out the shower and there was Baekhyun on the toilet laughing nervously only to keep doing it. Or the several times he has brushed his teeth before work and Baekhyun pads in, lifts the toilet seat, pulls himself through his pants, and relieves himself without even acknowledging Chanyeol until it’s time to wash his hands. Why this time—today pulled such a response out of him he’ll never know.

Once it’s evident that Baekhyun is dead to the world, Chanyeol strides to the bathroom and closes the door a lot louder than what he’s proud of. He leans against the door with a thud and pulls his sweats and boxers down to mid-thigh. He grasps his half-erect dick and jerks himself, a sigh leaving his mouth now that simmering shots of pleasure replaces the dull ache that came in waves. He watches as his dick turns pink and grows until he’s hard as a rock. Gasping, he works on himself seriously, his arm burning from the action. He bites his lips when a moan tries to escape past his throat. He waddles to the toilet, puts the seat down, and sits on the lid. With the precum that leaks from the head, he uses it as lube to help make the slide smoother. He closes his eyes and thinks about the last time they had sex. Baekhyun was below him, arms gripping his back from under his armpits, head thrown back. He remembers how warm Baekhyun’s body was and his filthy cries of pleasure. Chanyeol attempts to match the same tempo he had back then so each stroke of his dick matched with Baekhyun’s moans.

Chanyeol breathes heavily and curses under his breath. He fucks into his hand to increase that spread of pleasure that courses through his limbs and ultimately tips him over the edge. He moans Baekhyun’s name softly, no longer biting his lip. His free hand stabilizes himself on the nearby counter as his thrusts increase in speed. He pants as his current fantasy melts away and it’s he and Baekhyun embraced on the toilet again. Baekhyun moans against his neck and squirms. He groans and grips him through his shirt. This Baekhyun pleads to let him relieve himself instead of cum. The movement of his hips increases until no matter how hard fantasy Chanyeol tried he couldn’t keep fantasy Baekhyun still. Moans of _I don’t want to hold it in anymore_ and _It’s about to come out_ has Chanyeol gasping audibly.

Chanyeol’s grip on the counter intensifies and the smack of his hand jerking himself off only spurs him to go faster. The tension in his groin is wound tight, a spring that is pulled back farther and farther and farther.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol’s head tips back, “I’m going to cum.”

He gasps, out of breath. The weight of his orgasm dawns on him. He moans loudly, something he couldn’t be embarrassed about as he knows he’s about to cum hard.

Fantasy Baekhyun continues to squirm in fantasy Chanyeol’s grasp. He sighs in desperation one final time, his face red and debauched, _it’s coming out._ Chanyeol feels warmth on his stomach as fantasy Baekhyun cries out in relief. The dam breaks and the coil finally snaps. He cries out as his orgasm hits him like a train. It’s overwhelming and it suffocates him. Pleasure shoots through his limbs and his back bows at the taste of it. He strokes himself through it, each pulse of cum that shoots out of him restarting the entire process. With a gasp, he stills. His dick squirts a final time into his sweats. He’s bent over, breathing heavily. His grip on the counter relaxes and he sits up to calm his breathing. His body experiences aftershocks as his legs tremble. His world stabilizes.

He closes his eyes.

He just masturbated to the idea of Baekhyun peeing on him.

**BONUS:**

Chanyeol is beyond ashamed. Since the incident, he hasn’t been able to look at himself in the mirror. Not only because he jerked off to Baekhyun giving him a golden shower but that he did it more than once. Thankfully, after Baekhyun threw up a bit and drank more water, when he needed the toilet he was able to go by himself, to Chanyeol’s relief. However, when Baekhyun mumbled about going back to bed, Chanyeol was back in the bathroom reliving that fantasy ten times over. He was so obsessed with the visual he contemplated asking Baekhyun to make this fantasy a reality. He came to terms that he’s a sex fiend of some sort to want something like this as bad as he did, but he isn’t sure how Baekhyun is going to react to it. He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t break up with him, but he’ll probably laugh at him and won’t let him live it down.

“I’m so hungover—Chanyeol-ie,” Baekhyun mumbles curled up in a fetal position, blanket over his head.

Baekhyun called into work, something his boss had no problem with, to Baekhyun’s glee and Chanyeol’s annoyance as this is technically all of his fault. If he just let Baekhyun go home, they could have had dinner together and went to bed like a normal couple. Not even so much as a sorry for ruining his life.

Chanyeol is dressed in a pair of dark blue slacks and a pink button-down dress shirt. He checks the watch on his wrist. He has some time before he has to leave.

“What do you need, Baekhyun-ie?”

“A kiss.”

Since Baekhyun has been throwing up on and off all night, he hasn’t had an opportunity to brush his teeth, but considering the various sins he partook in last night, this is the least he could do for him. Chanyeol climbs on the bed and leans over Baekhyun’s form. The press of their lips is soft and reassures that Baekhyun still loves him and will continue to love him even if he finds out about his kink and how it came about. They part and Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s jaw.

“I really wanted to do that.”

“Kiss me?”

Baekhyun nods and stares into his eyes. His eyes are red and the bags from last night are even darker and more prominent. His skin is pale and his hand clammy.

“I had a dream that I had an orgasm while on…the toilet? You were there and it felt so realistic. I remember really wanting to kiss you, but it ended there.”

Chanyeol’s face falls in horror, “Is that all you remember?”

Baekhyun nods again, bringing their mouths together for another peck, “Kinda.”

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s jaw with both hands and kisses him over and over. His head falls into the pillows and he smiles, “You didn’t touch me—which was weird. I came so hard though.” He pulls Chanyeol down for another kiss before letting him go.

Chanyeol, eyes wide, supports himself on his palms, on the side of Baekhyun’s head and the other toward the middle of the bed.

Baekhyun rolls over, facing the nightstand his back now to Chanyeol. He hides beneath the covers where only a tuff of his dark hair is visible. He muffles, “Hurry home—and turn off the light please.”


	2. I'm Seeing It In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol continues to be haunted by his new relevation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say to defend myself other than, I haven't known peace. This second part is probably unnecessary and this fic can stand alone but here it is. I also wanted to included a bonus (of what idk), but I wrote SEVEN THOUSAND WORDS BY ACCIDENT. I need to be stopped. Also the second to last scene, I wanted it to go in a different direction then I thought about it and it'll only lead to angst. I'm trying to keep it lighthearted.

After the incident that occurred a few weeks ago, he and Baekhyun returned to normal. Baekhyun never brought up his dream again, and Chanyeol vowed to keep what happened between himself and God. Baekhyun was able to weasel out of going out for drinks for the time being. From what Baekhyun told him as he trudged to the kitchen after work to meet Chanyeol in front of the sink, his boss gave him a half-baked apology and promised not to push him too far _next_ time.

Other than brief flashbacks that appear every once in a while whenever Chanyeol jerks off in the shower, it’s almost as if it never happened.

However, Chanyeol might just be more sensitive but he swears Baekhyun’s fixation of using the toilet while he’s in the bathroom increased in frequency.

Chanyeol stares at himself in the mirror, his brunette hair is in disarray and his face is blotchy from sleep. He works his toothbrush around the interior of his mouth, toothpaste suds covering his lips and the bristles of the brush. He leans over the sink once saliva and toothpaste foam dribbles from his mouth.

He hears a dull thud and turns around. Baekhyun is leaning against the door frame, almost as if he ran into it, then stands upright. His eyes are hazy, probably still half asleep, and he frowns. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun’s movements, no longer interested in brushing his teeth or getting ready for work. Baekhyun trudges to the toilet, ghosts the seat only to realize it’s already up and pulls himself out from his pants.

Chanyeol has seen Baekhyun’s soft dick before—touched it, but his gaze is fixed on it like it’s some new anomaly, his face growing hot and his heart beating fast as he knows what’s about to come next. When a hum breaks the silence, Chanyeol kicks his stare up to Baekhyun smacking his lips. His face tenses and relaxes. What follows is a faint tinkling of his stream hitting the toilet water inside the bowl. Before Chanyeol resisted the urge to look, satisfied at watching Baekhyun’s face fall in relief. While it was nothing as intense as what happened before, it was all he had. Sometime last week, he decided to look and hasn’t found peace since. He sees Baekhyun as sexy, told him he’s attracted to every piece of him, but he never knew it went this far. To try not to make it as bad as it looks, Chanyeol stares from the side, his face still facing the mirror. Baekhyun sighs as his stream picks up in velocity, the sound of it enveloping the entire room. Chanyeol continues brushing his teeth slowly, fast enough if Baekhyun decided to look up it wouldn’t be as weird, but slow enough to where he can still enjoy the display with minimal disruption. There’s an ache between his legs that he tries to relieve by pushing himself against the sink, rubbing his dick against it. When the stream stops, he returns his attention to brushing his teeth seriously, avoiding eye contact with himself in the mirror. The toilet flushes and Baekhyun pads over.

“Chanyeol-ie, move,” Baekhyun mumbles, his voice deeper than his normal.

Chanyeol moves aside so Baekhyun can wash his hands. Once he’s done, he turns around to leave. With a yawn, he says, “Let me know when you’re done.”

Chanyeol blinks, the toothbrush lax in his mouth.

* * *

Chanyeol can’t remember whose idea it was to shower together. He remembers Baekhyun hugging him from behind while he prepared dinner, complaining that he missed him while mumbling into his pullover _we only eat and sleep in the same bed together nowadays._ He also recalls himself suggesting that showering together before bed would save more time versus waiting for the other to finish.

Nonetheless, the showerhead hangs above them, a downpour of hot water raining on them. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was beating around the bush about how they don’t have sex anymore and doing it in the shower would seem convenient, but he’s serious about bathing. Which isn’t a problem as he won’t have to worry about showering again later. Baekhyun’s back is to him, facing the wall perpendicular to the showerhead as he scrubs his arms with a washcloth. His dark hair fits on his head like a second skin. Chanyeol does the same, swallowing his sigh of disappointment. Despite his extracurricular _activities,_ he’s been aching, and most importantly, he misses holding Baekhyun.

As if on cue, Baekhyun turns around to face him. He hugs his midsection, watching him. Chanyeol sets his washcloth on the top of his body wash.

“Baby, I miss you.” Baekhyun kisses his collarbone and his hands slide up his back.

Chanyeol’s eyes fall to half-mast and he completes the embrace by crossing his arms behind Baekhyun’s waist, pushing them closer together.

Baekhyun hums. He reaches for Chanyeol’s jaw and holds it in his hands. He stares at his lips.

“When was the last time we had a moment like this?” Baekhyun’s whispers, angling his head to the side.

“Too long,” Chanyeol rasps back.

They meet in the middle and their lips touch. At first, it’s a peck before Baekhyun rearranges his arms hanging over Chanyeol’s shoulders. When they meet again, their mouths are hot, melting together. Chanyeol backs Baekhyun into the corner, free from the water that streams from the showerhead, and his hands slip to grab his buttcheeks, squeezing them. Baekhyun groans into the kiss and his hold on his neck tightens. Chanyeol trails his mouth down the column of Baekhyun’s neck which pulls a whine from his throat.

Baekhyun groans, “You’re so assertive today.”

One of Baekhyun’s hands slides down to Chanyeol’s dick and jerks it in a steady rhythm. Chanyeol moans against Baekhyun’s ear and moves his hips against his hand.

“Did you miss me that much?” Chanyeol can hear the smirk in Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun purrs into Chanyeol’s ear, “Touch me too.” He leads Chanyeol’s hand to his dick, then returns it to its place on Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol grips his dick and jerks him off sincerely, his arm burning as a result. Baekhyun moans and arches his back, his grip on his dick faltering. He attempts to resume his hand job but keeps stopping whenever Chanyeol massages the head of his dick with the flat of his thumb. Baekhyun swallows a whine and he hides in the curve of Chanyeol’s neck, his free hand gripping his shoulder.

The growing tension in his groin is welcome, and even though Baekhyun is failing at giving him a hand job when he does touch him his blood pumps faster and waves of pleasure overcome him like low tide. That is until Baekhyun moans bounce off the glass of the shower cubicle. He gasps and whimpers into Chanyeol’s neck, it rivaling the sounds he makes when they go all the way—similar to the sounds he made that night a few weeks ago when he needed to pee. Chanyeol is out of breath and his body is on fire despite Baekhyun giving up on touching him altogether, opting to thrust into Chanyeol’s hand and support himself by gripping Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol’s mind fogs. He’s reminded of how comfortable Baekhyun’s body was that night when he was drunk off his ass while he held up him upright on the toilet. The heat of Baekhyun’s breath takes him back to how warm it was on his neck as he whined from holding it in pointlessly—or his fingers relaxing its hold on his shoulders as he sighed in relief, his body slouching in exhaustion. However, what has Chanyeol gasping is the memory of the small noises he made in tandem with his torrent of pee hitting the bowl.

“Chanyeol…I’m going to cum,” Baekhyun sighs airily.

Chanyeol swallows a groan. His dick throbs and he rubs himself against Baekhyun’s inner thigh, taking the edge off. He closes his eyes and instead of Baekhyun holding onto him, tittering on the edge of reaching his climax, his hips wiggling in an effort to get that fraying rope to snap, his hips squirm and he’s panting in quick succession in desperation and exertion to avoid releasing the contents of his bladder. Baekhyun sounds the same, the lines bleeding between pleasure and distress, the only difference Chanyeol was a dirty motherfucker by accident, now it’s on purpose.

Baekhyun is hysterical and his nails bite Chanyeol’s back, “Chanyeol—fuck I’m so close.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighs into Baekhyun’s ear. He bites his lips as he humps Baekhyun’s thigh. The pressure in his groin intensifying, his hips fidgeting in exasperation. His crotch clenches in warning that if he continues like this, he’ll orgasm.

The Baekhyun that lives behind Chanyeol’s eyelids is panting that he can’t hold it in anymore. The wetness that covers Chanyeol’s hand is a result of him leaking from holding it back for too long and not precum.

With one last gasp, Baekhyun arches his back and shudders before crying out. The warmth that squirts on Chanyeol’s hand and stomach pulls heavy gasps from him. He repeats _he’s peeing on me_ internally in tandem with Baekhyun’s gasps for air. The pressure in his groin winds tighter and tighter, the coil shaking from the pressure. Chanyeol bites his lips. He can taste his orgasm on his tongue. His mouth falls open and before he’s pushed over the edge, Baekhyun slumps against Chanyeol with a sigh. Baekhyun supports himself by hanging onto Chanyeol’s neck.

Baekhyun gasps heavily, “Chanyeol…oh my god.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes, his hips stuttering against nothing and his dick throbbing. Baekhyun clings to his neck, head resting on his chest. His eyes are closed. His face is red, and his lips are wet and parted.

Baekhyun reaches up to give Chanyeol a lazy kiss. He whispers between pecks, “Did you cum?”

Chanyeol just whines. Not only did he not cum, but his mind also went to that place _again_. It makes him hungrier, eager to see Baekhyun in such a compromising situation where his fantasies come to fruition.

Baekhyun pulls away and pushes Chanyeol back. He stares at Chanyeol’s dick with half-lidded eyes then slides to his knees. Without missing a beat, he grips the base of his dick and envelops the head with his mouth. Chanyeol moans silently as the heat of his mouth takes him back to that place of ecstasy, one where his blood is pumping, and he can’t fathom anything around him other than Baekhyun’s lips on him. After a moment, Baekhyun bobs against him, his hand stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s hair on the top of his head and his hips push forward, forcing Baekhyun to take more of him. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow and he attempts to relax until he pulls off coughing.

Baekhyun peers up at him, out of breath, “I’m too tired to deep throat. All I can do is this.”

He pushes his lips down the length of Chanyeol’s dick and sucks, Chanyeol keening. Chanyeol breathes heavily through his nose. His hips jerk, but instead of pushing Baekhyun further against him, the hand on his head helps Baekhyun maintain rhythm.

Chanyeol’s free hand supports himself against the shower wall. He whispers Baekhyun’s name in succession as he tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hair. Pleasure surges through his body, Chanyeol gasping from the weight of it. Baekhyun moans in response.

The same moan he made that night all those weeks ago, and the same moan that’s been haunting him for weeks.

Chanyeol looks down and Baekhyun’s lips are red and stretch over his dick, his head moving up and down. His hips thrust forward and Baekhyun moans again, one that spoke of his exhaustion and desperation—one that comes out whenever he strikes his prostrate and he’s about to lose all control of himself. The one that fell out of his mouth the moment he emptied himself after holding onto three bottles of soju and whatever else for too long.

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun away.

Baekhyun mumbles, “I can swallow—”

Chanyeol pulls him to his feet and turns off the shower. He tugs Baekhyun out of the bathroom, careful about tracking water in the case they both slip, and into their bedroom. Chanyeol’s blood is pumping. He needs to try one last thing—the real thing and see if he can get that imagery and that night out of his head. He can stop reliving it whenever they’re intimate or whenever he touches himself. He pushes Baekhyun onto the bed which he sits up to protest.

“Chanyeol, what is this…” His jaw goes slack when his eyes travel down. He slides down to supporting himself on his elbows. His face is still pink from the heat of the shower, but his ears are red. He looks away, suddenly shy.

Baekhyun mumbles to himself, something Chanyeol can’t hear but decides he’ll investigate further later. He climbs on top of Baekhyun’s body and kisses him hastily. He pulls his thighs apart and crawls in-between them. Without breaking the lip lock, he opens the nightstand drawer and digs for the lube.

Chanyeol is on fire. Not only is he aching for some sort of release since he’s been edged for the last fifteen or so minutes, but he needs to hear Baekhyun actually moan properly—feel him be brought to the brink and tip over. Chanyeol breaks the kiss, a trail of saliva binding the two. He lubes two of his fingers and tosses the lube aside. He sticks one finger inside, mouth slack at how warm Baekhyun’s body is and how he might not last long enough for Baekhyun to cum on his dick. Baekhyun keens and attempts to close his legs.

Baekhyun arches his back and grips the sheets, “Chanyeol-ie, it’s too much.”

Chanyeol fingers Baekhyun seriously, the wetness of his finger sliding in and out of him spurring him on. Chanyeol sucks on Baekhyun’s neck which pulls another keen from his throat.

Chanyeol slides his second finger inside, “Bear it for a little bit longer, please.” Chanyeol sits up, supporting himself on his elbow, and is met to Baekhyun being a red, wet, panting mess. His thighs shake, and he gets hard again to Chanyeol’s relief. He curls the two fingers inside him, eager to hit that stop that’ll make him melt into his arms.

Baekhyun’s grip on the sheet intensifies and he closes his eyes. Chanyeol bites his lips because this is the Baekhyun he’s been dying the see. The one who suffocates under the acute sensations wracking through his body and is damn gorgeous as he does it.

Chanyeol pants, voice quiet, “Can I fuck you, just like this?”

Baekhyun cries out once Chanyeol nudges his spot. Chanyeol moans at the display. Baekhyun’s face is red and his eyes are glossy, almost teary. The sounds he makes has his dick throbbing. This is the Baekhyun that’s been slipping into his mind whenever he feels so much as a tremble of want or pleasure. The same Baekhyun that he embraced on the toilet while he struggled to hold his pee back.

Chanyeol’s face falls and his body goes cold.

Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s wrist to keep his hand between his legs and breathes, “Just a little bit more—and I’ll be ready.”

Chanyeol does as he’s told since he doesn’t get to have sex with Baekhyun very often, the older pushing him away or complaining that it’s too much of a hassle. But is he emotionally cheating on Baekhyun, with himself? Once Baekhyun releases his hold on his wrist, Chanyeol pulls back. He digs through the nightstand to find a condom. Once found, he tears it open and rolls it on himself. Baekhyun parts his legs further which Chanyeol grabs the back of his thighs so their hips can meet. Instead of Baekhyun’s head resting in the pillows, he flat on the bed. Chanyeol grips himself and pushes forward, once his head is inside his mouth falls open. Baekhyun makes a muffled sound, but unless he tells him to stop or pushes him away, he can’t find it in himself to care. He’s been denied his for too long. He thrusts shallowly until thighs meet thighs. He grips Baekhyun’s ankles, his bottom resting on the top of his thighs.

Baekhyun breathes heavily and grips the blanket, “A moment.”

Chanyeol tips his head back at the snug fit and the heat. He’s not sure he’ll last, which is probably for the best, but he can’t instigate something like this then leave him hanging.

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s thigh, and Chanyeol takes it as a signal that he can move. He works up to a rough tempo, Baekhyun’s _ahs_ becoming curt pants. The bed shifts and Baekhyun slides up the bed. Instead of gripping the blanket on either side of his head, Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s flexed thighs. He throws his head back and keens.

The real Baekhyun who’s a hot, sweaty, moaning mess is more erotic than what Chanyeol remembers. He clenches when Baekhyun moves a hand between his thighs to stroke himself. Baekhyun is louder at the additional stimulation. To solidify this image in his mind so _that_ doesn’t come back, he strokes upwards. He smirks to himself once Baekhyun gasps sharply, his hand working faster on himself.

Baekhyun’s fingers bite into the flesh of Chanyeol’s thigh and he watches their fucking with lidded and watery eyes. The boisterous smack of their hips spurs Chanyeol on.

“Look at me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes jump up at the command. His hips wiggle in impatience and he attempts to close his legs.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Chanyeol hums in confusion.

Baekhyun’s eyes shift closed, and his breath quickens, “It’s so predatory.” His head leans back and moans flow from his mouth, they become more desperate by the moment.

Heat spreads through Chanyeol’s body, that coil from before reforming after it was denied an opportunity to release. The pressure in his groin is borderline unbearable, him cursing under his breath and gasping as a result.

“Baekhyun-ie—can I cum?” Chanyeol whines. He changes their position, now on his knees with his arms resting behind Baekhyun’s knees. His fists the blanket and his thrusts increase to the point that the headboard is tapping against the wall.

Baekhyun makes a face, his hand returning to his dick, “Wait, I’m close too.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes in an attempt to focus on not bursting before Baekhyun reaches his limit. He tries to drown out the sound of Baekhyun’s moans that has his stomach fluttering favorably. Instead, the fantasy he visits time and time again of Baekhyun wiggling while standing in front of him, holding himself. Chanyeol is always on his knees waiting until this Baekhyun whines about his stomach aching. His grip on his soft dick tightens and he pushes his legs together. His face is red, and he pants. Each time he tells Baekhyun to wait, he whines in disapproval. _I can’t wait._ Something dribbles out from the head of his dick and onto the floor, and suddenly Chanyeol recognizes they’re in the bathroom. Baekhyun’s breath quickens and he moans until he shudders, a healthy stream pouring out of him onto the floor in front of Chanyeol. His face is red, and his face relaxes. He moans, _Chanyeol, it feels so good._

Chanyeol’s hips move on their own accord and his orgasm bubbles to the surface. He can’t hold back., “Baekhyun, I—”

His orgasm hits him, knocking the wind out of him. That pressure that has been plaguing him since he and Baekhyun got frisky in the corner of the shower snaps. He breathes heavily as he’s hit over and over again, him crying out each time. With a shuddering breath, he slows his hips and his head falls back. His dick squirts inside the condom, a wet heat gathering at the head. He looks down and Baekhyun is breathing just as hard, cum splatted on his abdomen to his chest. Chanyeol wants to kick himself for missing Baekhyun cum because he has no idea when he’ll get the opportunity again, but he wants to beat his ass for failing to keep _those_ thoughts away, again.

He holds the base of his dick, condom and all, and pulls out. Baekhyun sighs and pushes Chanyeol away.

“If you’re still horny, you’ll have to figure it out yourself because— _fuck_.” He closes his legs and rolls to his side. His body trembles in residual pleasure. “I don’t know what possessed you to fuck me like that, but stop doing it, or I won’t be able to walk.” He attempts to sit up before his arms give way. He sends Chanyeol a dirty look.

Before when he had to deal with a grumpy Baekhyun, he was at a loss and felt guilty for pissing him off, now he has a hard time swallowing that he may never be freed of his pee kink centered around Baekhyun _peeing_ on him. He sucks in his cheek which Baekhyun takes as a personal attack and throws a pillow at his head or attempts to.

* * *

Chanyeol’s plan is crazy, insane even. He’s tried everything but getting Baekhyun to help him to live this fantasy. The fear that everything will get worse is something that keeps him awake at night or when he’s washing the evidence from his hands because he’s that obsessed with the visual. After their last romp, he doesn’t think Baekhyun is going to agree with anything he proposes, especially if he skirts around it by saying he wants to try something “different.” He hates to lie to him this way, but no way Baekhyun would agree to hold it back then release it on him while being as vocal as possible. Most likely, he won’t take him seriously and at worse, laugh it off as some joke.

It’s their day off and Chanyeol is in the kitchen. It’s mid-afternoon. To get the ball rolling, he needs to start sooner rather than later. He would have rather started earlier but he couldn’t catch Baekhyun in time before he had his morning pee. He stares down at the tea he bought to help Baekhyun relax. He only had it once, complaining it did nothing, but yesterday Baekhyun went on and on about their tight work schedule and how he’s not sure how he and his team are going to get the project done in time.

Baekhyun, fresh out of the shower pads into the kitchen. His hair is still wet and has a towel around his shoulders. He embraces Chanyeol from the back, his arms slide up his chest. His head rests against Chanyeol’s shoulders. He murmurs, “Let’s stay in bed all day.”

“That’s not good for you.”

Baekhyun tsks, “You always have to ruin a good thing.”

“We can cuddle later,” Chanyeol adds internally _If you don’t kill me after._

“What am I supposed to do between then and now?”

“Relax that doesn’t include sleeping half the day.”

Baekhyun breaks the embrace and steps beside Chanyeol. He questions softly, “What is this?”

The mug is full of a watery brown liquid. The string of the teabag hangs from the lip of the mug—really, it’s cheap which might explain its potency, but it’ll work for now.

“De-stressor tea.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose, “That does nothing—but you know what does? Cuddling in bed with me.”

Chanyeol deadpans, “It’s two in the afternoon.”

“I’m not a busy body like you. I can’t keep up.”

Chanyeol senses that is more than a jab and is something that’s been bothering him for a while; however, they can’t talk about it now as Baekhyun tends to become prickly when it comes to talking about his feelings. Not that he doesn’t think that they matter, but they matter a lot. So much so he gets carried away and they unintentionally start fighting. Chanyeol learned it’s better to tread lightly and let Baekhyun bring it up on his own.

“You’re just right, Baekhyun-ie.”

“Then stop complaining that I’m too much of a homebody—it bothers me.”

Chanyeol softens. He looks at the mug of tea and realizes that he can’t go through with this—this is going to hurt Baekhyun. His lust is blinding him, pushing him to do things he never saw himself doing before. He watches Baekhyun as he stares at the mug in disgust. Their eyes meet. Baekhyun stares back and frowns.

Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol’s arm, his other arm rubbing his waist and hip. The wetness of Baekhyun’s hair seeps through Chanyeol’s long sleeve shirt.

Chanyeol realizes he’s been selfish. He couldn’t control what happened a few weeks ago as he was set up for failure; however, this new fetish of his or rather better put obsession is not something he can force onto Baekhyun. He’s disgusted with himself, suddenly lightheaded, breath heavy, and his stomach-turning.

“Chanyeol-ie, are you okay?” Baekhyun lifts Chanyeol’s hand that resting on the counter and brings it to his lips. He kisses it and whispers, “Do you want to go out? We can go out.”

Chanyeol just wants to be freed and for everything to go back to normal—for his dick to stop reacting to every little thing Baekhyun does including something as regular as going to the bathroom. It’s gone too far. He needs to atone for his sins.

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and holds his arms. Baekhyun blinks at Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, what’re you—”

“I have a confession to make.”

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows.

Chanyeol looks away and his face grows hot. His lips press together. He lost his balls to say what needed to be said weeks ago. However Baekhyun reacts he’ll have to deal with it. He will deal with it.

Chanyeol starts off small, “I like…when you pee.”

The air between them stills and it feels like Chanyeol is going to pass out. His heart is beating loud in his ears. He didn’t want to think about how Baekhyun is reacting. He would rather they skip three months ahead while they laugh about this moment and he continues this in secret.

Baekhyun replies, “I like it when you pee too.” His voice is light, warm, nonjudgmental.

Chanyeol turns to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. He smiles at him, his face bright. Did Baekhyun feel the same way as he did? Was he harboring the same secret? Is that why he kept using the toilet whenever he was in the bathroom? Did it do something for him to him too?

Baekhyun continues, “It means you’re alive. It’s a weird way to say you love me, but I appreciate it.”

Chanyeol lets go of his grasp on Baekhyun’s arms. He pushes the mug of tea aside then hides in his arms. Baekhyun really is going to make him say it.

The man in question rubs his back, “Was that your confession?” The warmth that was present in his voice disappears, “Or is there something else?”

Chanyeol isn’t sure if Baekhyun knows more than he lets on so he’s fucking with him or if he’s choosing to be that blind—something that’s very unlike him as he’s perceptive. The last time they had sex, he commented on his abnormal behavior, something Chanyeol thought he did a good enough job hiding it.

Baekhyun pushes, oddly desperate and his tone serious, “Is this why you’ve been tiptoeing around me?”

Chanyeol is confident that Baekhyun is aware of what’s going on—how he knows, Chanyeol isn’t sure. Other than taking longer showers nothing has changed. Unless he knows Chanyeol watches him use the toilet in the morning. Chanyeol’s blood goes cold, and despite hiding in his arms, his eyes widen.

“I mean,” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, “If…you don’t want to do this anymore, I won’t stop you. It’s selfish, but I want to try one more time before we’re done for good.”

Chanyeol raises his head to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s hand is still on his back but he stares at the stove, his eyes distant. He’s incredibly more sullen, the Baekhyun who told him he likes it when he pees is gone. The air is dry between them, and Chanyeol has no idea what’s going on.

“You make me so happy, Chanyeol. You’re like my sun that starts a new day—I have my shortcomings, and I have my limitations. I can’t and won’t bend to all of your needs, but I understand it isn’t fair that this is one-sided—”

Chanyeol stands to full height.

“I don’t know what I did to make you so distant or why you can’t look me in the eyes anymore. Or why you’ve been avoiding me. I thought we were okay that last time we…but then you threw me on the bed. I’ve never known you to be that aggressive. You don’t have to force yourself to do it with me like you can’t wait for it to end—”

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun still doesn’t meet his gaze.

“Tell me what I can do to make you happy—”

“Baekhyun, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Baekhyun turns toward him, incredulous, “Aren’t you were breaking up with me?”

Chanyeol’s jaw goes slack.

Baekhyun continues, “We never have sex anymore. You don’t like cuddling with me. You avoid me when I get home from work. You complain almost all the time. You get up in the middle of the night and leave for long periods of time, and when I ask you why you just tell me you needed the toilet, but you refuse to go to the doctor—”

“No,” Chanyeol asserts, “I don’t want to break up with you.”

Baekhyun stands stupid and stares at Chanyeol with wide eyes. After a moment, he deflates and his eyes close. He initiates an embrace and hides his face in his neck. His arms wrap around Chanyeol’s midsection. He moans softly, “Chanyeol, fuck you.”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer. His body is warm. Baekhyun smells like their woodland shampoo, something Baekhyun pushed for after an old lady told him he smells too pretty.

“I didn’t mean to come off that way—”

“I was terrified, and the thought of us not being together and you dating somebody else was a punch to the gut.” Baekhyun muffles into his neck, “I can’t imagine a life without you.”

Chanyeol relaxes. He got confirmation that Baekhyun won’t laugh at him—at least not as much as he initially thought.

“Baekhyun—”

“I want to stay like this.” Baekhyun tightens his hold. His hands slide up to his back and he pulls away. He holds eye contact with Chanyeol and whispers, “I was so fucking scared.”

Guilt washes over Chanyeol, his stomach dropping to his gut. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was going to jokingly admit that he wants Baekhyun to empty his bladder on his chest like it was the greatest thing in the world, and they’ll both laugh. Baekhyun would call it a funny joke and he’ll agree. Afterward, he would go cry in the shower or something, but he’ll feel absolved from his depravities.

“You love me, right?” Baekhyun’s voice is small and Chanyeol realizes just how tired he looks. He has eyebags and his face is pale. Perhaps the overwork he assumed Baekhyun was suffering from was a result of the weight of them breaking up—something he didn’t and couldn’t understand.

In the midst of Chanyeol trying to get over his obsession with Baekhyun’s bodily fluids, he was neglecting him. Even going as far as pushing him into fulfilling his fantasy and not thinking how he might feel about it.

“I love you, so much more than you’ll ever know.”

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s jaw and their lips meet. It’s chaste, but it makes Chanyeol’s lips tingle. Baekhyun whispers against his lips, “Tell me again.”

“I love you, Baekhyun-ie.”

Baekhyun’s arms drape over Chanyeol’s shoulders and their mouths are hot when Baekhyun initiates another kiss. They’re hungry, Chanyeol drunk on the taste of Baekhyun’s saliva. Chanyeol angles his head to deepen the kiss to Baekhyun’s delight. He tightens his hold on Chanyeol’s neck, holding him there. Chanyeol’s body heats up and an ache erupts between his legs. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol pushes his lips against his earnestly, an effort to communicate that he wants to continue what they have.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss again. He cocks his head to the side and stares at Chanyeol’s face. His eyes are at half-mast and his hair no longer sticks to his head, his boyish fringe coming into view.

“I put up a front, but I’m sensitive.” Baekhyun meets Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I know,” Chanyeol leans down so their lips can reconnect, already accepting that however far they go, he’s going to relive his fantasy, but as long as he does it with Baekhyun perhaps he can accept it.

Baekhyun places a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, stopping him, “What is your actual confession then? I know it wasn’t _I like when you pee._ ”

Chanyeol’s face falls. He hoped that Baekhyun forgot, and they could continue as if none of this happened. Possibly they’ll make out some more, he’ll suck Baekhyun’s dick, and they’ll go back to bed.

Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s waist, “What…if it was?”

“You like it when I use the toilet?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Chanyeol mumbles, “When you need the toilet.”

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol, “When I what?”

“I want you to pee on me.” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide and his breath is short. He looks away, his face warm. His palms sweat as it feels like he’ll have a heart attack right then and there. Maybe it’ll be for the best.

“You…have a piss kink?”

“Y-yeah.”

“And you’ve been hiding it from me?”

“Yeah.”

“And…that’s why you’ve been distant?”

“Yeah.”

“And you wanted to tell me you want me to piss on you?”

“…Yeah.”

Baekhyun grabs his face so their eyes can meet. His face is free of emotion, and Chanyeol doesn’t know if that’s a good sign a not.

“Ok.”

Chanyeol deadpans. For multiple reasons. His confession, sans Baekhyun thinking they’re going to break up, was anticlimactic since all Baekhyun could say was “ok.” Secondly, Chanyeol has no idea what ok means. Was he accepting it and plans to move on from it like this never happened, or is he willing to help him out?

Baekhyun continues, “I don’t really understand why, but you want me to whip it out and just, you know…”

“Y-yeah.”

“And that’s all?”

“I mean I would rather,” Chanyeol, rooted to facing Baekhyun, stares off to the side, noticing how many magnets they have on the refrigerator, “You…” Chanyeol continues quietly, “Were desperate for it.”

“You want me to piss myself?”

“…No.”

“No?”

Chanyeol pushes his legs together, suddenly feeling flighty. Baekhyun isn’t taking it bad. These questions aren’t bad questions. It shows that he cares somewhat, but to say these things out loud is in the top five worst experiences he has ever had in his life.

“Hold it until you can’t.”

“You know I’m not good at doing that.”

“…Yeah.”

“And the tea?”

“I-it’s for me.”

“You made the tea for yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you that tea doesn’t work.”

“I’m stressed.”

“Because you want me to piss on you?”

“Y-yeah.”

“And you thought this tea—”

“Do you want to or…” Chanyeol’s voice is small. Baekhyun has seen him in some compromising situations just like he has experienced the same for him, one of those that led to these series of unfortunate events.

Chanyeol looks over at Baekhyun, and he’s staring at the mug of tea on the counter, almost as if he’s debating something.

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, “Why not.”

* * *

Chanyeol is beyond excited. He’s hard at the idea of what’s about to happen. He doesn’t think he could survive another conversation like that ever again, so he has to make this count. Hopefully, his prediction is correct, and he’ll be freed from this fantasy that has infiltrated every corner of his life. He’s shirtless and has his knees tucked under him while in the shower. He thought about taking off his sweatpants but sitting in the shower fully naked while Baekhyun _pees_ on him is too much even for him. That and Baekhyun could see the effect something this weird yet simple has on him. Given how he’s straining in his pants, he’s not going to be able to resist touching himself, but his hands in his pants and outright jerking off were two different levels of bizarre.

Baekhyun stands in front of him, fully clothed in the t-shirt and pajama pants he had on earlier. His eyebrows are furrowed, and he frowns. His face is stoic, the mirth he usually has absent from his face. Chanyeol is pretty confident that he’s aggravated at the situation and him, especially since he kept denying him for them to go to the shower so they could get it over with. He holds his soft dick in his hand. For the past five or so minutes he’s been squirming, not to the point he’s about to lose it, but it speaks of how uncomfortable it’s getting.

“Can I just do it?” He’s breathless.

Chanyeol grabs his hips to still his movements, something Baekhyun moans to, “Wait.”

“I’ve been waiting. This hurts—a lot.”

Chanyeol harbors some guilt. A part of him reassures himself that Baekhyun agreed to this, but another doesn’t like to see him so distressed. He kept pushing him farther and farther, wanting to see how long he could go before it became unbearable. It’s sick, but it makes his dick ache and his blood run hot. He couldn’t help how aroused he felt when Baekhyun attempted to pretend he was okay, only to hold himself when he thought he wasn’t looking. This disintegrated to him sweating and his legs pushed together, actively complaining. It was like throwing a slab of meat in front of a hungry lion; he couldn’t help but to devour it.

Baekhyun opts to hold himself, which Chanyeol pushes his hands away.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck.”

“Wait.”

“I can’t move, I can’t hold myself, but I’m supposed to wait. Wait until what?” Baekhyun whines. He grips the base of his dick.

“Just wait.”

Baekhyun sighs in exasperation. He shivers then bends over. Chanyeol stands him upright, and Baekhyun gives him a dirty look. His face is red and he’s panting, similar to that night when he gasped and moaned while on the toilet, clinging to him. It’s the same face he makes when he starts to feel it and before he starts breaking the sound barrier. Chanyeol palms himself and swallows a moan.

“You can touch yourself, but I can’t?”

The thought of Baekhyun squirming until the end is a vivid image he would love to see, but just like Baekhyun, he’ll like to get this over with as soon as possible so he could stop being uncomfortable.

Chanyeol rasps, “It speeds up the process.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, then gasps unexpectedly, his legs shaking. Soft _has_ escape his mouth. The fact Baekhyun is fuming makes everything even hotter.

“I’m going to kick your ass after this,” Baekhyun forces out, he bites his lips as he shivers again. He grips the base of his dick harder and complains, “Chanyeol-ie, I don’t like waiting.”

“Wait for me this time.”

Baekhyun’s lips flatten into a line. He swallows moan after moan, Chanyeol realizing he might be worse off than he’s putting on. His breath quickens, and his legs squirm.

Chanyeol rasps, his hand slipping inside his pants as the pain is becoming insufferable for him, “Don’t move—”

“Shut up, please.”

Chanyeol jerks himself, his body relaxing now that the ache in his groin is finally being addressed. He sighs airily, “Are you close?”

Baekhyun keens as a squirt escapes, it tinkling against the linoleum floor. His eyes are slammed shut and he can’t stop moving, “Chanyeol, please.” His free hand is closed in a tight fist.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels like we’re going to fight after this.”

Chanyeol jerks himself seriously, taking himself out of his pants. The smack of his hand moving up and down his length with his precum as lube is loud. It spurs Baekhyun on, and he moans again. Another squirt shoots out of him. Chanyeol’s eyes fall to half-mast and he moans under his breath. The real thing is so much hotter and lewd than he thought. Their episode on the toilet was something he revisited time and time again mixed with a scene very similar to his one, but this? Chanyeol could die at this moment and not be upset about it. It’s almost as good as sex.

“I…” Baekhyun bites his lip and inhales audibly, “can’t wait anymore.” His bottom lip falls from his mouth and his heated pants bleed together. Another squirt lands between them.

Similar to the night a few weeks ago, he sounds like he’s about to cum. His gasps turn into moans until his face relaxes. He exhales one final time.

The first squirt on Chanyeol’s chest has a moan ripping through his throat. It’s hot beyond belief, and it packs pressure. The coil that formed time and time again from a similar scene to this constricts. It pulls back further and further, stress applied to it. He’s about to cum. Pleasure shoots through him in waves, his dick hot.

Baekhyun is flushed and his mouth is parted, his eyes glossy. He releases onto Chanyeol’s chest with a thick searing stream. It’s loud as it bounces from Chanyeol’s chest to the shower floor.

Chanyeol fucks his hand, gasping, “Baekhyun, I’m cumming.”

His orgasm hits him like a freight train, him crying out at the weight of it. He’s suffocating, his breath heavy as he can’t intake enough air. The pleasure is sharp as it shoots up his veins. His body is on fire and each spurt repeats the process until his body aches. It’s never-ending. The pleasure tapers off, his vision is hazy. His hand goes slack as the final jets of his orgasm land on the shower floor. His chest is hot and wet. He stabilizes his vision, and Baekhyun is twitching, mouth hanging open in euphoria. His eyes are gleaming, and his face is redder than before. Small intermittent moans fall from his lips. His stream slows until he releases a final spurt. His body relaxes and he bends over, breathing heavily.

In the aftermath, Chanyeol’s body hums pleasantly, the remnants of his orgasm still coursing through his limbs. The stench of urine is strong, and now that everything is over, Chanyeol feels disgusting and ashamed.

Exhausted, Baekhyun stands up, maintaining his balance by supporting himself on the glass door of the shower. He’s drooling and his eyes are wet. He swallows thickly, panting, “Oh my god.” He looks down at himself and sees the puddle he left that siphons into the drain. The bottom of his pants is wet, and he sucks in his cheek.

Baekhyun’s state of dress is in better shape as Chanyeol’s sweats on the front side are nearly drenched. The leftover pee that runs down Chanyeol’s chest starts to cool, the situation finally settling in.

“Baekhyun—”

“We’re not talking about this ever again.”

“Did it feel good at least?”

Baekhyun is silent. His face is red, and he frowns, “Shut up.” He lifts the fabric of his pants, the cuffs no longer sitting in his waste and he exits the shower wordlessly.

Chanyeol leans his head back, a sense of liberation overcoming the remorse and repulsion he has had for himself for the past few weeks. He stares at the ceiling, the overhead light burning his eyes. He might be a sex fiend, but Baekhyun is one too.


End file.
